the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resting for the Night/Rita’s Poem
(Later, as the sun started setting, Satsuki’s group continued on until they stopped and sat down to rest and Mushu collapsed on his stomach in exhaustion) Satsuki: (Panting) Everyone alright? (The group nods in exhaustion and then got comfortable) Haku: Pretty soon tomorrow, we’ll be in Emerald City before the enemy. Fidget: And looks like tomorrow, my wing will be healed. B.E.N.: My sentiments exactly with the way your wing is still bandaged and harnessed. Yuffie: And what’s your point about it, Fidget? Fidget: My point being, is that tomorrow morning, I want to spread my wings and do a little flight training again. (The group got impressed by Fidget’s confidence) Mei: That’s cool. (Suddenly, they heard a sad high-squeaky squeak from the bushes. Olivia and Fievel took a look and peeked in to reveal a baby male Rooter, looking sad and lonely. The group got confused) Olivia: Why is there a baby male Rooter alone in the bushes? (Yuki and Jiji goes up to the baby Rooter calmly and after the baby Rooter noticed, he curled himself in fear at first) Jiji: Hey, no need to be afraid, little one. (Hearing the sincerity and comfort in his voice, the baby Rooter slowly looked up and then after a short pause, he uncurled himself slowly and went up to him and Yuki, who whines softly in comfort and then gently licked him) Jiji: Why were you squeaking in the bushes? (The baby Rooter hung his eyeball-like head sadly, and then squeaked his language to Jiji and Yuki, as if explaining what he’s doing in the bushes. After he finished, Yuki and Jiji grew sympathetic softly) Jiji: Sorry to hear that. Kiki: What did he say? Jiji: This baby Rooter is lost. (The group got surprised) Basil: Poor chap. Dawson: Where are his parents? Jiji: He said he doesn’t know. The last time he saw them was at the brook before a stampede of Beat Copters separated them from each other. (Feeling sorry for the baby Rooter, the group got determined calmly) Vincent: Then let’s help him look for his parents. (The baby Rooter then let Chihiro gently pick him up and they got up) Jiji: Do you know which way the brook is? (The baby Rooter pointed to the direction of the brook with a squeak) Jiji: He says “It’s this way.” (They go to that direction until they found the brook. After looking around, they suddenly spotted two adult Rooters, one male and one female, looking around for something. The baby Rooter squeaked happily) Jiji: We found them fast. (The two Rooters turned and saw their baby in Chihiro’s arms. They squeaked happily and after Chihiro puts him down, the three happily reunite. The group smiled softly at this reunion) Miss Kitty: It’s good to help out any innocent lost creatures. Group: Yeah…. (After the three Rooters squeaked happily at them, as if saying "Thank you," the group nods a “You’re welcome” and then the Rooters left. Later, after setting up a new camp after nighttime came, the group silently sat around the campfire eating their dinner Miss Kitty cooked up. Then the silence was broken when Ace spoke up) Ace: Seeing the Rooters’ reunion…. (The group looked at him) Ace: Reminded me of the time Pop and I got lost from each other after the Punching Flowers ambushed us. Snake: Assssss we recall…. Arturo: Took us two whole hours to find each other after that. Billy: Which was long to me. (Grubber softly blew a raspberry in agreement. Ace then sighed softly) Ace: (Sadly) I just don’t understand why Pop had to leave us like that. I mean, it was bad enough my mother died when I was little, but…. (The group sadly nodded calmly in agreement) Mushu: Fidget and I weren’t even there when those happened, but we believe ya. Fidget: Yeah. Sorry to hear that. Haku: Well, neither were Vincent and I, but we believe you. (Vincent silently nods calmly. Rita, listening to the whole thing with everyone, then spoke up) Rita: I forgot to mention this. Runt: Forget to mention what? Rita: Before Ogremon’s death, I was gonna present him a poem I wrote for him to remember his deceased wife by. (The group got surprised calmly) Ace: A poem? Rita: It’s like a song, but I worked hard on it. (Thinking about it, Satsuki and her group spoke up) Satsuki: I want to hear it. Satsuki's group: (Nods in agreement) Yeah. Rita: You sure? (The group nods in agreement. Rita shrugged softly and gave in with a soft smile) Rita: Okay. (She pulled out a piece of paper and then explained) Rita: This paper is the poem I wrote. (Then she read it in song form by singing it) Rita: Far, far above the clouds Soaring with the wind A falcon flies alone Silent as the sky I hear his lonely cry Never can he rest I walk with you along An empty winding road We’re far from the ones we love And never can return Never can we see again The countries of our birth When will I ever find a place to call my home? Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky When will I ever find a way to speak my heart? To someone who knows What it is to be alone? Far, far above the clouds Against the setting sun A falcon flies alone Silent as the sky I hear his lonely cry Never can he rest I long to spread my wings And fly into the light Open this lonely heart To one who understands When will I ever find A way to speak my heart? (The group calmly got sad at the song as they listened. Ace even started to shed tears at this. He then covered his eyes with his hands to comfort himself) Rita: When will I ever find a place to call my home? Sadness and loneliness, a falcon in the sky When will I ever find a way to speak my heart? To someone who knows What it is to be alone? (After Rita finished, Snake shedded a bunch of tears and wiped them away) Snake: (Sniffling) That was sad, but beautiful. (He then pulled Satsuki’s handkerchief out and blew his nose softly. After that, he puts the handkerchief away. After Ace wiped his tears away, he sobbed softly) Ace: (Sadly) Pop really would’ve loved it and be moved to tears from it. Runt: You really warmed our hearts, Rita. Rita: I know. I worked so hard on it, but I guess it was worth sharing it with friends. Satsuki's group: (Softly) Yeah…. (They sighed softly. Then they calmly cheered up and resumed their dinner before going to bed) Coming up: The next morning, Satsuki’s group is suddenly ambushed by Myotismon and his army again and during the fight, they end up making a shocking discovery on the Phantom Mouse’s true identity and the truth behind Ogremon’s death during the Ruby University explosion. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies